


В битве между зомби и оборотнем побеждает бита

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: Вообще-то, Стайлз был готов: на его счету было бессчетное количество комиксов и фильмов про зомби, любимая бита под кроватью и краткий список необходимых вещей. Вот только когда на него с тихим бурлящим звуком двинулась старушка-соседка, с порванной и залитой кровью ночной сорочкой и с явным намерением полакомиться его, Стайлза, умными мозгами, использовать пресловутую биту стало как-то стремно.





	

— Де-е-рек, — лениво протянул Стайлз, — Ну Де-е-рек.

Дерек тихо вздохнул, покрепче стиснул руль и с преувеличенным вниманием уставился на пустынную дорогу с испещренным трещинами и темными пятнами неизвестного происхождения асфальтом.

Стайлзу было скучно. Настолько скучно, что за прошедшие несколько часов он умудрился спеть, по меньшей мере, с полсотни песен, едва не выбить зубы, высунув голову в окно и стукнувшись подбородком об опущенное стекло и почти довести Дерека до белого каления.

— Ду ю вонна фак*, Дерек? — жарко выдохнул Стайлз ему в ухо, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

Волчье чутье подводило редко, но, видимо, жара сказывалась и на нем тоже.

— Ты уже вытрахал мне весь мозг, — процедил Дерек. — Успокойся.

Стайлз обиженно фыркнул и откинулся на заднее сиденье, поворочался там, пошуршал разбросанными на полу фантиками и, наконец, опустил стекло и высунул через него ноги в грязных красных кедах, растянувшись на заляпанной обивке кресел.

— Если тебе ноги оторвет, я тебя выкину из машины, — прокомментировал его действия Дерек.

— Мне скучно, — пожаловался Стайлз. — У меня все тело болит, как будто меня долго и с удовольствием избивали, а у меня завтра день рождения. Знаешь, что я должен был делать на свой восемнадцатый день рождения? Ехать со Скоттом в Диснейленд. А я тут со скучным тобой в крутой тачке, сражаюсь с зомби.

— Ты не сражаешься с зомби.

— А тачка даже не твоя! — перебил Стайлз, — тебе просто везет на зачетные вещи!

Когда все началось — чертов _зомби-Апокалипсис_  — точнее, когда все более или менее поняли, что случился именно он, отец Стайлза первым делом позвонил Дереку, почему-то посчитав его самым надежным в сложившейся ситуации, и, не слушая возражений сына, указал ему на затормозившую у дома Тойоту, веля уезжать из города. Вообще-то, Стайлз был готов: на его счету было бессчетное количество комиксов и фильмов про зомби, любимая бита под кроватью и краткий список необходимых вещей. Вот только когда на него с тихим бурлящим звуком двинулась старушка-соседка, с порванной и залитой кровью ночной сорочкой и с явным намерением полакомиться его, Стайлза, умными мозгами, использовать пресловутую биту стало как-то стремно. И, наверное, если бы не Дерек, спокойно — окей, почти спокойно — всадивший в голову старушке, которая в детстве угощала Стайлза вкусным песочным печеньем, кухонный нож, то вряд ли бы младший Стилински прожил так долго. По меркам зомби-Апокалипсиса, конечно.

Стайлз рвался забрать Скотта, Лидию, Киру… хоть кого-то, но Дерек молча пихал его по направлению к своей машине, не давая дернуться, а когда Стайлз оказался внутри, то заблокировал все двери и тронулся, направляясь к выезду из города. Мысли о том, чтобы остаться с отцом не было. После того, как тот, бледный с испуганными глазами, крепко обнял Стайлза и сказал, что защищать людей — все еще его работа, Стайлз проглотил подступающую к горлу панику и покорно смотрел вслед отъезжающей патрульной машине. Это потом, уже на трассе, где тлели, исходя черным дымком, перевернутые машины, у него случился первый за долгое время приступ паники.

Тойота Дерека сломалась в первый же месяц их «жизни после». А следующей тачкой, которая попала им в руки, стала Шевроле Камаро. Красного, правда, совершенно девчачьего цвета, но Стайлз долго хохотал над подобным совпадением, пока смех не перерос в истерику, и Дерек без всяких сожалений не отхлестал его, рыдающего, по щекам. Потом Стайлз долго и тихо икал, невидящим взглядом уставившись в окно и временами протяжно всхлипывая, не в силах сделать вдох.

Биту Стайлз тоже, кстати, потерял почти сразу, неудачно попытавшись стукнуть назойливого мертвяка.

Они, в общем-то, мало походили на монстров из фильмов. Прежде всего — они гнили как обычные человеческие трупы на солнце. То есть довольно быстро. И как только гниение достигало мозга, полностью уничтожая клетки, или разлагалось _что-то там еще_ — Стайлз всего лишь предполагал, что дело в мозге, Гугла рядом не было, а в биологии он был не особо силен — то зомби умирал окончательно. Стайлз думал, что Лидия точно разобралась бы, в чем там дело. Но Лидии не было в городе, когда все случилось, и он понятия не имел, жива ли она сейчас. Быть может, она уже разрабатывает в какой-нибудь подземной лаборатории сыворотку против вируса, изо всех сил напрягая свой гениальный мозг. Или ест его. Думать об идеальной Лидии в личине зомби, с идеально накрашенными ногтями, было совсем страшно, так что Стайлз постарался прогнать эти мысли.

— Дерек, куда мы едем? — тихо спросил он, точно зная, что его услышат.

В багажнике глухо ударялись друг о друга канистры с бензином, и Стайлз подумал, что, наверное, им еще невероятно повезло успеть так запастись.

— До ближайшего города, — кратко ответил Дерек.

Начинало смеркаться, а значит, скоро им придется остановиться.

— Если бы кто-то не проворонил карту, то я бы даже сказал до какого, — съязвил Дерек спустя несколько минут молчания и тяжких вздохов Стайлза.

— Я попрошу! — возмутился Стайлз, вскидываясь. — Меня чуть не сожрали, вообще-то.

Ему показалось, что Дерек пробормотал нечто очень похожее на «даже не знаю, рад я этому или нет», но решил промолчать, потому что перепалка, честно говоря, уже порядком поднадоела.

Те месяцы, что они провели вместе, изменили если не все в их отношениях, то точно многое. Начиная с того, что Стайлз планировал лишиться-таки девственности не на заднем сиденье черт знает, чьей машины, и уж точно не с Дереком. Хотя, потом он нехотя признался себе, что такой вариант все же рассматривался где-то глубоко-глубоко в его сознании. Дерек… его терпел. Потому что Стайлз далеко не всегда мог вовремя закрывать рот (вообще-то почти никогда), и за те пару раз, что им встречались выжившие, пресловутый язык сослужил им не самую лучшую службу.

Машину затрясло, и Стайлз привстал, выглядывая в окно. Дерек заглушил двигатель, выбрался из машины и со стоном потянулся. Стайлз вылез следом, охая, когда под кожей словно пробежали сотни раскаленных иголочек — путешествия в машине явно не способствовали хорошему кровообращению.

Прохладный вечерний ветер пробежался по животу, когда Стайлз поднял руки вверх и выгнулся, с удовольствием растягивая затекшие мышцы.

— Как думаешь, Питер стал зомби? — спросил он, залезая на нагретый капот машины и глядя в кристально-чистое, без единого облачка, небо.

Небо плевало на творящийся на земле хаос и было чертовски красивым, освещенное лучами закатного солнца.

— Он же умирал уже, что если на него не действует вирус? Это было бы просто отстойно, но я бы даже не удивился, правда…

— Стайлз, заткнись, — ни капли не надеясь на успех, попросил Дерек, прикрывая глаза.

Но Стайлз скосил на него хитрые глаза и протянул, устраиваясь удобнее:

— Заставь меня, Хмуроволк.

Дерек усмехнулся, подошел к нему вплотную, вставая между приглашающе разведенными коленями и наклонился, обхватывая того за шею и целуя. Целовался Стайлз со всей самоотдачей, на которую был способен: широко раскрывая губы и с воодушевлением вылизывая рот Дерека. Слюняво, не сказать, что особо хорошо, но Дереку почему-то невероятно нравилось. Может быть, оттого, что сердце у Стайлза в такие моменты начинало стучать быстрее, чем обычно, и он хватался за Дерека, как за спасательный круг, пытаясь прижаться каждой клеточкой тела. А губы у него потом блестели и припухали так соблазнительно, что целоваться хотелось снова и снова.

Стайлз застонал, опуская руки Дереку на пояс джинсов и нетерпеливо дергая застежку.

— Я хочу тебя, — пробормотал он между поцелуями.

Дерек со вздохом перехватил его руки, отводя от своего паха, и с сожалением покачал головой, пытаясь унять возбуждение. Стайлз, раскрасневшийся и растрепанный, смотрел на него сверху-вниз расфокусированным взглядом. Дыхание тяжело вырывалось из приоткрытых зацелованных губ, и Дерек поспешил отвести взгляд. Солнце почти село.

— Стайлз, солнце почти село, к тому же мы не мылись уже недели две, и вряд ли в ближайшее время такая возможность представится, так что…

— Ты должен быть взрослым сознательным человеком и думать наперед, — закатил глаза тот, спрыгивая с машины и прижимаясь к Дереку. — Я знаю. Прости.

Стайлз уткнулся холодным носом ему в ключицу, оставляя на коже отпечаток губ и отстранился, неожиданно по-взрослому улыбнувшись. Впрочем, спустя пару секунд это выражение с его лица исчезло, уступив место другому — слегка нахальному и хитрому. Такое, заметил как-то Дерек, было припасено специально для него, когда Стайлз был в хорошем настроении.

— Поймаешь мне кролика? — спросил он.

Дерек пожал плечами, оглядел лес, простирающийся по обе стороны от дороги, и быстро разделся, перекидываясь в волка.

— Оборотни незаменимы во время зомби-Апокалипсиса, — поднял Стайлз вверх палец. — Почти также как и биты.

Дерек в ответ только преувеличенно угрожающе рыкнул, мазнув черным боком по ногам Стайлза, и скрылся среди ветвей.

Кролика Дерек не поймал, но зато отхватил упитанную зазевавшуюся белку, не привыкшую, видимо, к тому, что в ее лесу носятся огромные черные волки. В былое время Стайлз бы с возмущением отверг даже мысль о съедении милого пушистого зверька, но сейчас любовь к лесным грызунам отошла на второй план, и белка была благополучно приготовлена на небольшом костерке. Маленькой тушки было, конечно, мало, для одного прожорливого подростка и одного еще более прожорливого оборотня, но голод немного поутих.

После нехитрого ужина они забрались в машину: Стайлз — стеная о больной в столь юном возрасте спине и ноющих ногах и шее, Дерек — молча.

— Можешь валить спать на улицу, забредший сюда мертвяк, которого я учуял в лесу, явно будет рад такой компании, — сказал Дерек, когда стенания Стайлза пошли по новому кругу.

— А ты сдохнешь от одиночества, — ответил Стайлз и мстительно просунул коленку между ногами Дерека, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

Дерек вдохнул острый запах возбуждения: окна были почти закрыты, места катастрофически мало, так что его концентрация была такой плотной, что по телу прошла волна мурашек, приподнимая волоски на руках.

— У тебя глаза загорелись, — довольно шепнул Стайлз.

— Я тебя сейчас трахну, и ты будешь бегать от зомби с голым задом, потому что сперму вытрем твоими штанами.

Стайлз глухо хихикнул, но ногу убрал.

— Сладких снов, Хмуроволк.

— Куда уж тут, — хмыкнул Дерек, но, помолчав, добавил, — и тебе.

Утро восемнадцатого Дня Рождения Стайлза встретило его жизнерадостным солнцем, голубым небом и жуткой духотой в салоне. Стайлз со стоном вылез из превратившейся в кастрюлю машины, звонко чихнул — пыль, высветленная солнечными лучами, всколыхнулась вокруг него, снова защекотав в носу — и уставился на ритмично отжимающегося неподалеку Дерека.

— Если я на тебя сяду, ты меня не сожрешь? — крикнул он.

— Пока нет, — усмехнулся Дерек.

Стайлз с удовольствием залез на широкую спину, обхватил Дерека руками подмышки и воодушевленно выкрикнул:

— Вперед, мой верный волчище!

Тело под ним задрожало, и Дерек, не справившись со смехом и Стайлзом одновременно, рухнул на землю. Стайлз заржал в ответ и поцеловал Дерека в потную шею.

— Дерек? Куда мы сегодня едем? — задал он их вечный вопрос, перекатываясь на спину и глядя в небо.

— Так сложилось, что мы не так уж далеко от Диснейленда. И совершенно случайно я знаю, как добраться до него без карты, — улыбнулся Дерек. — С Днем Рождения.

Стайлз восхищенно заорал, и Дерек поспешил заткнуть ему рот одним из самых действенных способов — поцелуем.

***

Волосы у Эрики оказались каштановыми. Скотт, не особо разбираясь в женских примочках, он вообще свято верил, что она блондинка, но прошло несколько месяцев и, как оказалось, краска, слезла с волос, а отросшие корни стали видны невооруженным взглядом.

И совершенно неожиданно оказалось, что она очень похожа на Стайлза, с такими же большими желтоватыми глазами и широкой улыбкой. Улыбалась Эрика не то чтобы редко, но большинство из ее улыбок напоминали скорее оскал и не предвещали, в общем-то, ничего хорошего.

— Что ты пялишься-то? — спросила она, отвлекаясь от созерцания пейзажа за окном. — За дорогой следи, эта махина перевернется из-за любой кочки.

— Нормальный трейлер, — возразил Скотт. — Чего ты опять начинаешь?

Эрика хмыкнула, тряхнув короткими волосами, где светлой краски было уже меньше половины, и широко зевнула, закидывая ноги на приборную панель.

— Поспи, — посоветовал Скотт, — потом сменишь меня.

Она кинула на него взгляд, и в глазах у нее прямым текстом читалось «не указывай мне, что делать». Но она, видимо, сдержалась и растянула уголки губ в улыбке, потянулась к нему и чмокнула в щеку.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — спросила она спустя пару минут тишины.

Скотт Эрику не понимал совсем, больше того, не понимая, он ее еще и побаивался: она была слишком сексуальной, слишком уверенной, и вообще всего в ней было слишком… Однако же, оказалось, что именно этой уверенности и острого языка ему не хватало, чтобы не сойти с ума в их перевернувшемся с ног на голову мире. И кто знает, как бы все повернулось, не окажись они в нем вместе.

— Эй, Земля вызывает Марс, Скотти, ты за рулем, и если мы разобьемся, я вытащу все твои кишки и буду водить на них, как на поводке, — сладко пропела Эрика, и Скотт передернулся от отвращения.

— Ты чокнутая, — резюмировал он.

Эрика рассмеялась, сверкнув медовыми глазами.

— На самом деле тебе это нравится, — и, подмигнув, оттянула вниз майку, выставляя напоказ грудь почти до сосков.

Скотт сглотнул и поспешно отвел взгляд.

— Все равно у нас нет четкого маршрута, так почему бы не сгонять в Диснейленд. Ты там была?

— Девочкам с эпилепсией не место в Диснейленде, — фыркнула Эрика.

— А Стайлз всегда хотел отметить там свои восемнадцать. И я покатаю тебя на карусели, — пообещал он.

Эрика, фыркнув, отвернулась, но Скотт кинул взгляд на отражение в грязном стекле, и заметил, как она улыбается. И улыбнулся в ответ, опустив одну руку и нащупав своей ладонью ее.

*Фраза из песни Byz — Do you Wanna fuck me?


End file.
